The Whole Damn Thing
by AllMyAprilShips
Summary: Jackson and April were ready. They were ready to start their lives together, they were ready to commit themselves to what they know is a once in a life time love. This is my telling how the eloping and the three weeks we didn't get to see in 10x13.


Hello readers!

I have been working on this is last week.

This is a Two shot about all the things that we didn't see in 10x13, except for how she actually ran off with Jackson.

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's, If I did there would be a lot Japril. It would turn into Japril's Anatomy. Shon Rhimes has all the rights

Happy Reading

* * *

"April…" Jackson's voice was light as he tried to not frighten her. April had fallen asleep a few hours back, but it was about time to wake up They would be arriving at Lake Tahoe soon. "April, we are almost here"

"What?" April sat up as she slowly came to. "Oh. Sorry, I said I wasn't going to fall asleep," she rubbed her eyes before she turn to look at him.

"It's fine" Jackson said smiling. He really didn't mind. There wasn't much he minded at the moment. He could scarcely recall a time when he had been this happy.

"Still…I wanted to be awake," April said as she took in the view around them.

Jackson could see April looking around with anticipation. For a moment, he wondered if she was going through a long list of regrets, as she was known to do. For another second, he scolded himself for letting the half-assed proposal (if you could even call it that) tumble out of his mouth. "April…Talk to me, are you getting cold feet?"

"No, of course not." She reached to touch his face and dreamily smiled at him "I want this…I want you"

Jackson took one hand off the wheel to take the hand resting on his face gently in his own and kiss it lightly. "Alright," he simply said. He didn't have to say anything else, because what they had decided to do and the obvious implication of it was more than words could describe.

"Look," April said, turning Jackson's attention."Welcome to Lake Tahoe," she read aloud and cheered "Oh my God…Jackson, who's going to marry us?"

"I made some calls while you were sleeping. We have a plan, don't worry," he revealed confidently.

"Hey, you never told me about how you knew about Lake Tahoe."

"Well…" he said, as his voice grew a little smaller. This was one of those subjects he never thought they would find reason to talk about. "Remember that scare?"

"Yes, how could I forget?" Neither of them liked to put words to the cluster of thoughts they were both likely recollecting now. The beginning of the end so to speak.

"Well, after that talk we had, about being all in, I started looking for venues. Since you said you wanted a field and butterflies and wild flowers….I came across Lake Tahoe," Jackson admitted nervously. He was aware of the fact this came off as a very feminine gesture but back then he didn't care. He cared even less tonight. He saw nothing wrong with giving the woman he loved what she wanted.

"Jackson …" April could barely contain herself. Despite her freak outs about what they were doing, they never had to do with him. They were about everyone else, and what would happen to them as a result of the decision they chose to make April knew how she felt. Even though the act itself was very uncharacteristic in a lot of ways (what with her tendency to list and plan so articulately), she knew how she felt about the man sitting beside her. She could count on one hand the number of times she'd been this selfish. This, she admitted was one of them. For once, she chose April, because by choosing Jackson she chose herself and her happiness. "I could kiss you right now."

"You could, but there's the chance that we might die from a car crash if you do." He took her hand in to his and held it in his lap.

"And driving with one hand won't?" She tried to take her hand back but Jackson gripped it firmly. "Jackson," she laughed "Come on, now you have me all freaked out thinking we are going to end up crashing before we even get to marry each other."

"Look, the hotel is right there" he said as he pointed at it with her hand, still attached to his "Here, I'll let go to make the turn to make you feel better," he teased her.

"Oh, shut up. You're letting go now because you need your hand back," she playful rolled her eyes at him.

Jackson pulled in and gave the key at the door for the valet parking. He could see April's moment of hesitation to go in. "You're wearing a wedding dress in Lake Tahoe. I'm sure they get a lot of people here for honeymoons and stuff. Come on, they have a room for us," he said taking hold of her hand once more as they made their way through the glamorous hotel.

"J-Jackson, this is really nice…How much are you paying for this?"

"Does it really matter?" Of course she would worry about this now. "I know that because we kind of ran off without taking any of your things, a lot of it it's up to me and that's fine."

"Yes, but—" She couldn't finish as he leaned down and kissed her in the middle of the lobby.

"We're getting married," he said. "You already paid for a wedding, now it's my turn. I don't care how much it costs if by the end of the night, I get you," he smiled as he kissed her nose before pulling away and walking towards the front desk, hand-in-hand with her. "I called a while ago. Reservations for Jackson Avery," he said pulling out his wallet and handing his credit card to the concierge.

"Yes, your room is ready, just sign here." The friendly woman handed him a receipt which April tried to see the total amount on but Jackson quickly handed it back to the woman. "Here are your keys. Congratulations."

"Uh—"

"Thank you," Jackson said before April had a chance to correct the woman.

"Jackson, we aren't newlyweds…yet," she said in a low voice.

"Yeah but by this time tomorrow we will be," he said as they headed towards the elevator.

When they made it to their destination, in and Jackson pushed the top floor button, April only gasped. "Jackson Avery, how much money did you spend on this room? We could have gone to another place that's not so fancy…"

"Do you expect me to take you to a motel?" he asked incredulously.

"I wouldn't have cared…Well okay I would have but I'm sure there is a happy medium between the two. Like maybe not a room on the top floor," she argued.

"Why is it that, you just can't let yourself be happy?" Jackson playfully asked as he moved to wrap his strong arms around her and push her body against his. "We're getting married, and I'm trying to give you good memories. Stop fighting me here and just enjoy it."

"I'm sorry." He was right, she knew she had a tendency to over complicate things so here he was making it as simple and as wonderful as they could have it. Just as they were about to kiss the elevator rang and the doors opened. They were met with the faces of people waiting for it causing April to pull away as she clear her throat "Newlyweds," she lied hoping to divert their attention.

Jackson snorted. "I thought we weren't newlyweds."

"Shut up," was all April could say to defend herself as she turned all shades of red.

"Come on, let's see the room," he said as he pulled her down the hall. There were only so many rooms on this floor. The rooms here were obviously quite a bit bigger. He got them a suite, knowing for a fact she had never stayed at one before, wanting April to get the full experience of feeling like a bride. He wanted her to feel special.

"Oh my…Jackson," was all April could say when Jackson opened the door. She walked further in the luxurious suit. Her eyes misted as she took a deep breath, trying to stop herself from sobbing.

"Do you like it?" Jackson came from behind her and pressed her back against his chest.

"It's amazing…." she said leaning into him "What now?"

"Now, you go and take a warm relaxing shower while I get us some clothes and underwear," he told her between kisses that he placed on her neck.

"But you don't know my size," she turned to face him.

"Of course I do." He wasn't even being smug about it. Jackson recalled her say it in passing, though he'd never admit to it. He made sure to make mental note while they were dating or not dating. He thought that one day it might come in handy when it came to giving her a gift. "I will be right back. They have the fuzzy white robes that I know you like," he kissed her once before pulling away and he was gone. April did just a he suggested feeling like she could use a warm shower.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

When Jackson returned, April was taking off the shower cap. She started to pull out all the bobby pins, finally letting her hair fall naturally.

Jackson came into the bathroom but didn't speak. He watched her play with her flaming red hair that he loved. He missed waking up to those curls, and going to sleep to them. His relationship with April the year before was so short-lived, but it had also crippled him more than any other. Nothing had ever hurt as much as walking away from her, letting her go. Everything about that period of time was unnatural, but necessary because he had convinced himself that it was their reality. He was left hurt, scarred and the only thing that could heal him was the same thing that had hurt him in the first place. But this time was different. There were no games; they didn't need to figure anything out. He knew today. like he did back then. Only this time, she knows it too.

"Hey." She turned to greet him with a smile and walked towards him "Why didn't you say something?" Her arms instantly wrapped around his torso as she looked up at him "Did you find everything you wanted okay?"

"Mhm." He said looking down at her, his hand instantly moving to her hair.

"I miss you," she said.

"Sorry if I was gone for a long time but—"

"No, I mean… I've missed you, all this time. Your hands, the way you look at me… I've missed you." She managed to keep eye contact, and resisted the urge to hide her face.

Jackson smiled and shook his head "April…" Her name was heavy leaving his lips. " I uh… Why don't you change and I'm going to take a cold shower." He saw her facial expression drop and he quickly gathered his thoughts so he could explain himself. "Tomorrow, we'll be married and it will be just like you wanted. I can't give you everything like you wanted, but I can give you that and trust me, this is so much harder on me," he said with a laugh. That's all he could do because if he didn't laugh about it, he might cry like a bitch baby. There was nothing he wanted more than to take her right then, and claim her as his. To marry her in body and spirit and tomorrow they would marry in state. But his love for her was greater than his want, and it was just one more day. He could handle another few hours. This was going to be the rest of their lives.

"Thank you. "She gave him an appreciative smile. "But I mean… We will be married tomorrow and if we really wanted to—"

"April, are you purposely making this harder?"

"No! I'm sorry … You go take your shower and I'll change all the way over there." April giggled at his reaction. She never knew she had that effect on him.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Jackson said as he poked out from the bathroom as he removed his shirt. "I ordered us some food. When they come by to drop it off, there's some cash that I took out. Make sure you tip the guy." April nodded as he went back into the bathroom and closed the door.

She went over to the bed that had the clothes he had gotten for them. She couldn't help but laugh as she took them out. He could have gotten her something sexy, something that suggested a thing or two, but what he got her was for comfort. She was okay with not waiting 'till tomorrow, a part was hoping that as soon as they into the room, they would take their clothes off and do what they have denied each other for too long a time. But he wanted to wait, for her. Jackson knew what she wanted even when she didn't. That's why this, what they were doing was not a mistake. April stopped drowning herself in her thoughts as she let the robe slide off before she dressed. Just as she was finishing up, the bell rang. April laughed, of course there was a bell since the suit was so big we might not hear a knock. She watched as the man placed their order on one of the side tables, tipped and thanked him quietly before closing the door behind him. April finally looked over the cart that he brought.

"Jackson, did you order everything on the menu?!" she said loudly from the bedroom. Just then, he opened the bathroom door and came into the room with nothing but a towel around his manly hips.

"I ordered a lot of appetizers so we could try a lot of things." He came over to the food cart and took a bite. He notice April staring, obviously not listening to anything he had said "April…"

"Sorry, sorry!" She looked down and covered her eyes. "You know you should really get dressed, it's very distracting," she mumbled.

"You know we are getting married tomorrow," he mused. Jackson reached to move her hand and lift her chin to look at her. "You have to get used to this eventually."

"I know, I know I was just… If we aren't doing umm, that…you should really just put some clothes on." April reached for the bag and handed it to him without meeting his eyes. "Just put some clothes on… Please,"

Jackson didn't even try to hold back the devilish smirk that formed. "Okay." He took the bag and obeyed. "You can breathe now," he chuckled.

"Just put some clothes on," she insisted turning red.

Jackson went to the bathroom and changed quickly coming out to find April sitting on the bed and sipping on water. "Are you not hungry?"

"I'm worried," she admitted. "I'm worried that we're building happiness in someone else's misfortune and it will come back to us and we'll end up hating each other… or something."

"I could never hate you." Jackson took a bottle of and moved to sit next to her. "I believe in us," he said, realizing how corny it sounded "I believe in you, most of all."

April moved closer to him and leaned on him "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is…" His hand moved to hold hers. "I never believed in settling down, in finding a person you can't live without. People leave you. Sometimes by choice and sometimes it isn't but they leave you. I refused to believe in things like soulmates, in the thought that there was a person that was meant just for you because the reality is that people always let you down. My dad left, Charles and Reed left, and Mark and Lexie left. The thought of meeting someone that I couldn't live without and then to have to, wasn't a concept that I wanted to have or deal with… So I chose to not believe in that. And then you happened." Jackson's tone was less melancholy now and more hopeful "And I was believing in the whole thing before I even knew it. Then the whole scare happened and I became hopeful and I found myself wishing that you were pregnant and then you were thanking god that you weren't. So I walked away, I walked away before you could walk away from me. And that night at the storm, when you wanted me to give you a reason I was angry with you. Angry because you were making me hopeful again, but I also couldn't forget how much it hurt when I walked away."

"I'm sorry…" April sat up and turned to face him. "I didn't want to hurt you Jackson I was— "

"I know, I know." Jackson wiped her tears with his thumb and leaned in placing a light kiss on her cheek. "The point is that I believe in you, and I believe that you are my best shot at finding happiness, my only shot. The thought of losing you because I was a coward was a lot harder to deal with than I thought. It all hit me at the wedding which is why I did what I did."

April nodded, her face fell. "I'm sorry that I hurt you and I scared you with my words."

"April… I know, now be happy because you got be to believe in soulmates and rainbows and unicorns," He said with a smile. He wrapped and arm around her and cuddled her on to his lap "You made me want the whole damn thing."

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, April finally spoke. "Okay, now I'm hungry." She moved from his lap and got one of the plates. "These are," she picked up the little tag that was on the plate as she move back in bed "chicken quesadillas"

"I love those," Jackson said eagerly as he sat up and reached for one.

"You love food, period" April laughed and rolled her eyes at him.

"See, that's why you are marrying me tomorrow," he said with his mouth full.

"Jackson, chew and swallow before you speak" she scolded him.

Jackson did his best to hold back his laugh so he wouldn't choke. He really did love this woman.

* * *

**oOo**

Next Morning

**oOo**

* * *

April's eyes slowly fluttered open, as she drifted back to consciousness. She was getting married today. Today she would become April Avery. It didn't feel like yesterday, her supposedly actual wedding day. Yesterday, she woke up anxious. She woke up with the feeling she forgot something. Even when everything was alright, things felt like they were going horribly wrong. But here and now, when things were a total mess, she felt entirely at peace. There was not one bone in her body that told her this was wrong, that this was mistake. On the contrary, they told her it should have been this all along. April smiled to herself and snuggled closer to Jackson's body which made him wake up.

"Hey," he said still groggy. He rubbed his eyes with one hand, the other arms was wrapped around her shoulder. Jackson moved down and buried his face in her neck and her hair, tightly wrapping his arms around her.

"Are you okay?" she asked him while lovingly rubbing his back.

"Yeah," his voice muffled by his position. He kissed her neck softly and pulled away "We should get up now. We have a big day, and I have things planned for us."

"Okay" she said sitting up and getting off the bed. They both headed to the bathroom and brushed their teeth, getting ready to go out. "You know, I can't believe you got the right size everything," she said as they walked towards the elevator.

"I told you I knew. Why are you so surprised?" He pressed the button to go down and let his arm rest at her waist as they waited. "You know what? I'm hurt that you didn't think I knew your clothes size."

"Sorry it just seems… I don't know. I didn't think you knew, but you do so that's great," April shrugged as they both walk into the empty elevator.

"Well I do, so now you know." He pressed the button for the lobby and leaned against the elevator wall "You look beautiful today." He reached for her hand and pulled her towards him.

"Jackson… We're in an elevator," she told him as she noticed the look in his eyes. A look she knew too well and one that she loved.

"Yeah but we have plenty of floors to go and we're alone." He dipped his head and captured her lips. Despite her earlier protesting she returned his kiss. He wondered if he'd ever get tired of kissing her, if it only felt like this because he was deprived of her lips for so long. He really hoped not. He hoped that every kiss would feel this good, and this right "You know," he said as he pulled away, always so reluctantly. "You're going to be my wife today."

April smiled as he referred to her as his wife "And you will be my husband," she smiled as they reluctantly pulled away as the door began to open.

"We'll stop by a diner and get some breakfast and then we'll go to a jewelry store that I saw when I went out last night." He gave the valet boy his ticket and nodded his thanks.

"Jackson, I still don't like that you're paying for everything. There is no way you and I are getting rings if you are paying for all of this," she protested.

"Well, this is one of those times that I don't hate being an Avery," he said giving her a smug smile.

"Well, we should get something very simple and be considerate of the price." He just shook his head, amused. "I'm serious Jackson."

He decided that now was not the time to argue any of this. He didn't argue or agree, he just smiled.

* * *

**oOo**

Jewelry Store

**oOo**

* * *

"Welcome," said a clerk from behind the counter. "Anything I can do for you today?"

"Yes, we are looking for wedding bands," Jackson said as they approached the counter. "Platinum ones"

"Silver" April corrected him. Of course he would chose the most expensive metal.

"April, there is no way I am giving you a silver band." Jackson was ready to fight her on that for as long as she wanted.

"Fine… White gold" April said defeated.

"White gold" Jackson told the clerk.

"Alright, when will you need them?"

"Today actually… We're getting married in a few hours." Jackson instantly put an arm around April's shoulder and brought her closer.

"Young couple eloping, well I'm glad I get to be part of it. Show me your hands so I know what size you are, and I can see what I have ready so you can pick something you like." The clerk turned on a bright light to so he could take a look at their hands. April The other man took Jackson's and examine it. "Alright," he nodded before moving to April. "She has beautiful hands."

"Yes she does," Jackson responded proudly. April silently blushed at the exchange.

"You look like a simple man, so here are simple white gold bands." He pulled out a small black velvet tray with different types of bands for men. "And for the lady, I see that you don't have an engagement ring so I thought that some bands with diamonds would be good," he said taking out a tray for her.

"No, I couldn't," April protested.

"I didn't get you the diamond ring, so please, pick one with diamonds in it," Jackson told her. He wanted her to have something beautiful, symbolic of everything she was to him.

April looked at the tray quietly. With a lot of hesitation, she started picking up and trying them on with no luck. Then she noticed a very thin one that had a lot of very small diamonds around it. The way the ring reflected the light, it look beautiful and very simple. April took it, sliding it on her finger carefully. "Wow…" was all she said as she looked at her hand. "I like this one," she decided, unable to look away. Her wedding ring, her wedding to Jackson. This was all real. For a moment, she thought to pinch herself, if only to be sure that this was in fact real and not a dream. She let out a sob and covered her mouth quickly but not before a couple of tears ran down her face.

"We'll take this these two." Jackson said as he handed the man his credit card. "You okay?" He asks her, cradling her face gently as he met her eyes.

April fingers hooked onto the first available belt loops of his jeans. She only smiled at him despite the tears. "Yes… These are happy tears and you better get use to them." Jackson pecked her lips and hugged her as he waited for the clerk to be done.

"I need you to come sign," the clerk called out. "Have you guys planned anything else?"

"Umm… Not really" Jackson admitted with a laugh. "We are playing it by ear"

"Well, I have licensed to marry if you are interested," the man said as she handed the bag to Jackson.

Jackson looked back to see where April was, and she was staring at some necklaces, clearly distracted. He leaned in and lowered his voice to speak. "Would you be up to meeting us in an open field? You see, her dream wedding involves open field, fresh air, flowers and butterflies and I am trying to give her everything."

The elderly man nodded and handed him a card "Drop her off here. She'll find a dress there and my wife can do her hair and makeup and she could meet her there. In the mean time, can I help you with everything else?"

Jackson was surprised at how willing to help the clerk was "Thank you. That would be amazing."

"I understand kid, I eloped with my wife. 45 years today and there is no better way to celebrate it than helping you youngsters get married," the older man smiled and held out his hand "Ike Whitman."

"Jackson Avery." He shook Ike's hand, thankful for meeting someone like this. "So, I'll drop her off and come back here."

"That's right boy, don't worry. My Mary-Anne and I will give you a beautiful ceremony."

"Hey, I don't doubt it," Jackson said as he walked towards April, sending Ike one last nod.

"What was that about?" April asked as they left the shop.

"Don't worry about it," he said with a small smile. "We have another stop."

"Where?" April asked as she strapped her seat belt.

"You'll see." Jackson couldn't stop smiling. This might actually work out better than they had originally expected. When things like this happened, he considered for a moment that there might just be something like a God out there somewhere. Because things like this don't just happen. They don't just work out but somehow, despite how wrong anyone could argue this was, everything was falling into place. Jackson turned on the street the card indicated and looked for the sign. Once he found it, he parked and looked over at her. "Alright, I'm going to drop you off and then I have some things I have to do."

"Okay… Where are you dropping me off?"

"A dress shop," Jackson said as he slipped out from behind the wheel and ran to the other side to open the door for her and lead her to the shop. "April, please don't fight me on this, you really want to get married?"

April wanted to protest but he had a point "Are you sure that you can do all of this? Afford all of this?"

"I wouldn't be doing it if I couldn't. Look at it as an investment to our future."

"Okay," she said with a small smile. "I'll stop fighting you. I don't mean to be difficult. I'm just trying to be—"

"Considerate, I know. It's one of the things I love most about you," he said as he gently kissed her forehead "After you," he said leading her to the shop.

"There you are," a woman said as she came from behind the counter "Ike called and told us to wait for a young cute couple and here you are." The woman wasted no time as she took April by the shoulder and started to push her towards the dresses. "You come with us while your future husband deals with everything else."

"Wait," April said slipped out of the woman's grip and going back to Jackson. "So next time I see you, I'll be wearing a dress and you a suit?"

"Next time you see me, you are going to marry me." Jackson picked her up and kissed her "I love you."

April's arms where around his shoulders and her eyes were closed. "I love you too" She gave him one last kiss before he put her down. As he walked away she looked at him and smiled waiting until he drove away to turn to the woman. "Where were we?"

* * *

**oOo**

The Wedding

**oOo**

* * *

Jackson stood in the middle of a field helping Ike set up the folding table, with a white table cloth and candles. "Are you nervous, son?"

"No, I'm actually excited. Anxious to get this over with really. You know, she was supposed to marry another man yesterday and I stopped it and we kind of ran off together. That the scary. This is not. This is right," Jackson said as he lit the candles.

"She almost got away." Ike patted Jackson's back "Good job, son. You fight for the one you love. Mary-Anne and I eloped because it was not acceptable for us to marry, you see, Mary-Anne is a woman of color. But she was the woman I fell in love with so we took off together and here we are, however many years later."

"You fight for the one you love," Jackson repeated with a smile. "I want to thank you. I don't think any of this would have happened without your help."

"You would have found a way. A man in love always does." Ike stopped speaking when a green minivan pulled over. "That must be Mary-Anne and Judy with your wife. You stand there in front of the table and wait for her." Ike signaled the photographer, that they were able to get last minute, to go and be ready for pictures.

Jackson watched as the dress shop owner came out of the car. He assumed that it was Judy and Mary-Anne came out the passenger side door. Judy walked up to them and waited next to Ike while Mary-Anne got April.

When Jackson saw April come out of the van he felt the air leave him. She looked beautiful. Her hair was down with gentle waves. It was flaming as it caught the light. Her dress was a strapless empire waist white gown. It was simple but it had beautiful detail around the waist line. She had a bouquet of wild flowers of all colors. And she wore a smile that broke hearts. Jackson could hear his heart beat, loud and clear, not even minding that his eyes began to water at the sight of her.

April couldn't believe Jackson pulled this off. The venue was beautiful, the simplicity of that table with the candles she loved. Jackson looked right out of a dream, like everything else. He wore khaki-colored suit pants with a white button-up shirt that its sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and had two buttons that were undone at the top. He had a matching vest that went along with the pants. She'd never seen him smile so widely, never seen him look so happy. She considered the one he wore when she ran off with him. Maybe that one could compete but still he never has looked happier.

April took Mary-Anne's hand, wearing her own foolish grin as she walked her towards Jackson. Once they got there, she handed Mary-Anne the bouquet, holding hands with Jackson looking at nothing but his eyes. "Hi," she said with tears already welling up.

"You look beautiful." His thumbs caressing the outer part of her hand.

"You look amazing," she said as she squeezed his hands tighter.

"We are gathered here today, in this beautiful field, to witness Jackson Avery and April Kepner's tie their lives with the knot of love. We live in a world where everything has to be big, and declared. And here is this young couple celebrating and declaring their love with this ceremony to the only people that matter, each other. To go along with the themes of personal and private, the two have chosen to share their own vows," Ike finished and let the couple speak.

"Me and you" Jackson said loud and proud. There was nothing else he needed to say, she knew it and that was the most important thing.

April could hardly contain her own happiness, feeling that her heart about to burst as he spoke those words. Tears where falling and she wasn't sure if they were ever going to end "Me and you," she repeated with a smile.

Ike waited for Jackson to give him a nod to keep going. As Ike took out the rings and placed them on the table in front of them, the photographer continued snapping pictures. "Do you, Jackson Avery, want this woman to cherish and to hold? For better or for worst, in sickness and in health. For richer and for poor 'till death do you part?"

He reached for April's ring and took her slid it on her ring finger as he spoke "I want this."

"And do you, April Kepner, want this man to cherish and to hold? For better or for worse, in sickness and in health. For richer and for poor 'till death do you part?" Ike repeated, this time for April. Her shaky hands picked up Jackson's ring as she carefully slid it on his finger. "I want this," she said looking at him with a big smile because they were just seconds away from what they wanted.

"By the powered vested in me, and the state of Nevada, I know pronounce you man and wife. Son, you may kiss your bride," Ike said proudly as he smiled at the young couple.

Jackson bent down and wrapped his arm around her waist and stood straight up, picking her up. April was finally April Avery. His wife. His. He would never get sick of the lovingly possessive nature of that thought.

It was easy to ignore the flashes that came from the camera. It was easy to ignore the kiss that Mary-Anne and Ike decided to share as the young couple shared theirs. It was easy because Jackson and April were completely intoxicated by each other.

April pulled away to breathe and opened her eyes to see Jackson with tear stained cheek and red-ish eyes. "You're crying" she said sweetly as she caressed his cheeks.

"Only because I'm happy" he told her as kissed her once more before putting her down.

"Now, if you both could sign here." Ike gave them a pen and they both signed. He went on to signing himself, as did Mary-Anne and Judy, who were witness to their marriage. The photographer took a picture of all five of them.

"Thank you so much for everything. You have no Idea how beautiful a gesture you guys did for us," April said with a watery smile

"It was our pleasure," Mary-Anne said. "Now, go be a couple. We'll worry about all of this."

April wanted to protest and help them put everything away. "April, don't worry they got it, we also have their information so you can send them Christmas card whenever you want to," Jackson told her taking her hand. "Let's go back to the hotel, Mrs. Avery."

April could not help but laugh as he called her by his last name. She liked how it sounded.

* * *

**oOo**

The Honey Moon

**oOo**

* * *

Jackson closed the door of their suit by pushing April against it. He would be lying if he said he hadn't been looking forward to this part since he walked out of the barn with her the night before. It just dawned on him that he was the only man she has ever been with and the only man that would ever be with her. He had the privilege to be the only one to know of the sweetness and love that body was capable off. Jackson would be the only one to know the way she felt under him, the way her moans change when she's close, and the way her body trembles after shock and the unique way his name fell from her lips. He is the only one that will ever know.

Jackson undid the zipper of the dress letting it fall to the floor. At the same time April was working on removing everything that was on his torso. His shirt and vest lay next to her dress and Jackson picked her up and carried her all the way to the bedroom, along the way dropping her bra. He placed her on the bed, his hands on her naked waist. His lips trailed off down to her neck, to her collar bone, to her breast. He left a tail of sloppy kisses until he decided to take her right nipple into his mouth. He used his tongue to tease her, to make her squirm under him. He moved down to her stomach 'till his hands were on her hips. That's when he pulled up and removed them.

April instantly closed her legs, out of habit, as she watched him get off the bed and removing the pieces of clothing he had left, leaving them both naked. He came over to her and slowly parted her knees, revealing her pink folds. April laid there with one had over her head and the other on her stomach. The way Jackson was looking at her ignited something in her, like it always did.

Jackson positioned himself on top of her. As he lowered himself, his hand ran up her sides and up the inside of her arms until they were both clasped over her head. He captured her mouth once again, hungrily, as if he was never going to taste them again. Jackson's hard penis brushed against her center making her hips move against it in want. Jackson understood what she needed, and he was more than ready to give in to her wants and demands. With one hand he reached between them and put the head of his hardness in her entrance. He pulled his lips away and watched her face as he entered her. The sweet, siren like, sounds that were addictive to hear filled his ears as he took her with ease.

April loved this feeling. She loved making love to him. She loved being one with him. She loved how it felt when he stretched out her walls to enter her, to claim her. Her eyes were locked on his. Any shame she had was gone. This was her husband. This is the man that she will make love to every night. She didn't want to look away. April was not scared to show how good he made her feel, she was not afraid to order him to go faster as her need for him grew.

Jackson obliged to her wishes and took her at a faster pace. He could feel her getting close. He knew what it meant when her eyes were slowly closing, indicating how close she was. And when they finally shut. The final piece was his name, always his name, said in a way that only she could. Her walls tightened around him as if asking him to explode the way she was she was now. "Fuck," Jackson said as he was not able to hold it in either, April's walls pulsated around him. He clearly underestimated how good it was going to feel. Regardless of his spill his hardness remained.

"Flip," was all April said and Jackson knew what she was implying, increasing his anticipation. He put his hand behind her back to offer support as he pulled her up and flipped them so he was on the bottom. This reminded him very much of their first time, she had insisted to be on top and who was he to say no? April put her hands on his chest and began to ride him. Her hips began to grind against him as he looked up to see her face. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth held a hint of a smile as she bit her bottom lip. The fact that she loved riding him, that you could see just how much pleasure she got out of it, was enough to drive Jackson crazy.

April picked up the pace. Her mouth slightly parted as she started to moan once again. Jackson watched her breasts bounce with her and he could barely help himself, so he sat up and took one of them into his mouth. His hands on her hips helping her go faster, while her arms rested on his shoulders now. The angle at which she was riding him and the constant grinding made her hit a spot that had her close to coming again. She hit her peek with ease but this time he didn't, not with her.

Jackson turned her and pinned her on her back again as he searched for his own release. April wrapped her legs around him, and caressed his neck with her arms coming between their naked chests. One of his hands was in the middle of her back and the other holding her head up. He pressed her against him as he came for a second time. He let out a grunt as he came and took his hand off her back to squeeze her thigh.

April's hands move up to his jaw as she picked up his head to look at him. Neither could say anything. Their current actions easily used up all possible words. April's finger's traced the lining of his lips tenderly when she decides to speak "I love you," she said to him. Her voice was almost a whisper, and gentle like she was.

She was so perfect, to him. Even her imperfections were kind of perfect. All he wanted to do was melt into her. He'd never tasted sweetness like hers. Nor had he ever had the sense of being so complete with anyone but her. He took notice of her swollen lips, the small pout that they formed, and the love that shined through her eyes. He kissed her finger and then lowered his head to kiss her. After the kiss his moved off of her and fell to her side pulling her towards him.

"Do have to go tomorrow?" She knew the answer to that already but she couldn't stop herself form asking it.

"No," Jackson said with a smile "We can stay here and help other young couples elope like Ike and Marry-Anne."

April laughed. "They are a really cute couple…45 years together. Think we'll last that long?"

"Like I'm going to let you go," Jackson said possessively as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. "We should sleep, we have a long drive tomorrow and I don't want to be tried after we get back home. I was hoping we can spend it just like we spent the past hour and a half."

"Why do you have to say things like that?" she said playfully hitting him.

"Because you react like that," he chuckled pecking her lips as he reached behind him to turn off the light with a remote they had for the room "Goodnight, Mrs. Avery"

"Good night, Mr. Kepner" April said with a giggle.

* * *

Did you like it? Let me know in a Review! I would love to hear what you guys think.

Next and Final Chapter will be about what happened those 3 weeks.

Stay Tuned


End file.
